A Second Chance To Love Agian
by darkvampirerose
Summary: Edward left Bella and Demetri found her and healed her heart. Demetri changes Bella and they live together now Edward and the Cullen’s come back and Edward wants to get Bella back but will he be to late or has Bella fallen in love with Demetri. exb or dxb
1. Chapter 1

He doesn't love me anymore? No it can't be what happened to make him not love me anymore? I watched as he left and I couldn't do anything about it. I fell to my knees and curled up into a ball and cried. I didn't bother moving no matter how hard it was raining.

He's gone….He doesn't love me anymore….they all left…he didn't want me. I kept on crying for a long time. All the sudden I heard a twig snap and didn't bother to move, if it was an animal I didn't care.

"Oh dearest Bella what happened to you." I heard a familiar voice say. I was being lifted up by the person. I turned my head so I could see who it was and I was shocked at who it was. It was Demetri!

He looked down at me and said " Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." What surprised me more was when he leaned his head down and kissed my forehead. I must of fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was in a bed.

I sat up and looked around the room and found Demetri sitting on a chair next to the bed. "How did I get here and why are you being all nice to me?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute and then said "I brought you here after I found you in the woods.

The reason that I'm so nice to you is because I love you I always have sense I first seen you in Voltura with the Cullen's-wince- and ever sense I would come here and watch you, to make sure you weren't hurt."

I looked at him for a long time thinking about what he said. "I also know that Edward-wince-left you and I was hoping I could heal your broken heart if you'll allow me to." he asked.

I knew I would never be with Ed- him ever again so why not move on. If Demetri went though all of this trouble for me then why don't I give him a chance. "Demetri you can try but I don't know if my heart can heal." I told him.

He smiled and leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "You should get something to eat. Its already late." Demetri said. Oh yea how long was I out for? "um Demetri how long was I out for?" I asked getting out of the bed and following Demetri down the stairs.

"only a day." he replied back. After I was done eating I called Charlie and told him I would be home in a few day. He knew that they left and didn't ask where I was going to be.

I didn't feel Demetri behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I turned my head a little and I could see he was thinking about something and when he looked at me it brought back memories that I didn't want to remember.

"now that your dad knows you wont be home for a while why don't you come back to Voltura with me." he asked as he sat down on the couch and had me sit down on his lap.

"I don't know that really doesn't bring back good memories for me, but if you want me to go I will." I said.

-few days later-

We finally got off the plane and we found Demetri's car and got in. I was so tired form the plane ride that I fell asleep in the car. I was woken up when we got to Voltura and Demetri helped me get out of the car sense I was half asleep.

I was fully awake when I heard Aro say " Bella what a wonderful surprise. Why isn't Edward with you?" After he said that I winced and Demetri walked up to him and told them what happened.

I was getting scared because I seen the Volturi guard staring at me like I was a snack. Aro seen this and said to leave me alone. Demetri came back and took me to his room where I was going to stay while we were here.

"Thank you for everything that you have done for me." I told him when he came back in from hunting. "I'm glad to have helped you." Demetri said as he came over to me.

He as looking at me funny and I dint have enough time to say or react before his lips were on mine and was gently kissing me, after a few seconds of shock I kissed him back.

A few minutes later he pulled back and rested his head on mine. Demetri has better control then he does. I tired not to yawn but that didn't work and he heard me and said "Bella go to bed your tired."

I shook my head no and he picked me up and sat me down on the bed and pulled the covers up and I instantly fell asleep.

hope you like it decided to do a new couple.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up again I found Demetri laying down next to me and had his arms wrapped around me.

I turned over so that I was facing him and said " are we going back today or are we staying longer?" Demetri replied " we will be leaving today and were going to fake your death so that you can be changed.

Felix and Jane are in Washington right now faking your death. We are going to go to a private island that Aro, Marcus, and Caius own. There I'm going to change you."

I looked at him for a long time before I said " Can I have a few days to be human before I get turned?" I asked as I got up and went to use the bathroom and to change clothes. Demetri nodded and got up as well and went to get clean clothes.

When I was done with everything me and Demetri went to Pairs so I could get new clothes. Heidi came with us because she wanted to make sure that I got good clothes. While we were shopping Jane came and shopped with us. Oh great this is going to be a long day.

-6 long hours later-

We finally got back to Voltura and as soon as we got to the thrown room I fell to the floor and said " if any of you try to make me move I'll kill you when I get turned."

Aro said "And why would you want to kill us if we touched you?" I lifted my head and looked at him then said " Because Heidi and Jane made me go through over 100 stores just to get me freaking clothes."

They all laughed a little and then Demetri came over and picked me up bridle style and walked me to his room. He sat me on the bed and then sat in a chair. " I know that you want to kill them right now but they only wanted to help you." Demetri said.

I nodded and replied " I know but they should of known that I hate shopping and I will only go for like 20- 30 minutes." I laid on the bed for a while then I felt Demetri come over and sit on the bed.

He brought his hand up to my face and moved the hair out of my eyes. "I cant hunt them for you if you want. He shouldn't be aloud to live after what he did to you. No one should go though the pain and suffering like you did." Demetri said.

I shook my head no. I don't know why I did it he should be sorry for what he did but I guess I still love him and don't want him to get hurt. I will always love him but I will never have him.

In a few days I'm going to be with Demetri and the Volturi for the rest of my non living life. I will not stop Demetri from killing him if Demetri ever found him. I know Jane and Heidi will be with Demetri in the search for the them.

I have 4 more days until I turn into a vampire. I hope that Felix will be nicer to me once I'm turned. I was to deep in thought when a knock on the door to answer it. "Bella" a voice said. I looked up to see Felix, Jane, Alec, and Heidi.

"Yes is there something wrong?" I asked getting a little bit scared. " We seen the Cullen's -wince- when we were in Forks. They were talking to Charlie about your death then they smelt us and followed us to Seattle Where they wanted to know why we were in forks.

We told them that we were they to get you sense we heard that they left and then we said that when we got there you were missing or dead. They were horrified to here that we were looking for you.

Ed- he was really mad that we were looking for her, then he made them all leave." Alec said. Why would they care if I died? They did want me they left me for dead with Victoria still out there.

If they knew that she was still alive they would go after her and kill her. Jane looked at me and said "Bella is there something you want to tell us?" I nodded and sat up on the bed as I was getting up Demetri picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"yes I was going to ask if you knew anything about me from when they were still with me?" I asked them. Felix said "Yes did you get attacked by a woman who's mate got killed. Wait are you saying that she is still out there?"

I nodded and said " she's still out there and is looking for me to kill me." Demetri wrapped his arms tighter around me. I turned my head to look at him and he looked murderous.

"I won't let her get you I'll kill her first before she can get to you." Demetri replied. I got up off of his lap and went to get my shoes back on they looked at me as I got my shoes on and grabbed some money.

"where are you going?" Alec said " I'm sorry but if I have to stay here for a while then I better be able to eat normal food" I said. They all laughed and we headed out to find food.

The sun was out so Demetri, Felix, Jane, Heidi, and Alec had to stay in the shadows while I found food to bring back to Voltura. It only took me about 20 minutes to find all the food I would need so when I got back to the alley Jane took some of the bags so that I could walk better.

I found a kitchen that they didn't use and cooked my dinner. Marcus came in and looked at what I was making and said " how do you humans like to eat that stuff it smells horrible." I shook my head laughing and said to him

"well it what we like to eat and if you were human you would be eating it to." he laughed and sat in a chair. When my dinner was done I sat done and ate it. Marcus stayed and we talked about random things. Later that night I went in to Demetri's room and fell asleep.

heres chapter 2 hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up by Jane shaking my shoulder. "Bella its time for you to get up we're changing you today and Aro wants you to do everything that you want to do today." Jane said. I got out of bed and changed into some clothes.

"ok I'm ready now and there is nothing that I want to do so can you ask Aro to change me now?" I asked as I got my shoes on.

Jane nodded and left a few seconds later Demetri came in and took my hand and lead me to the bed. Is he going to change me? I looked into his eyes to see all the love and compassion.

"Aro thought it would be a good idea if I changes you." he said as he laid me down on the bed and leaned his head down to my neck. I nodded and then all I could feel was the fire going through me. Right before I passed out I let out a loud scream.

-3 days later-

I opened my eyes to see Demetri and Aro standing next to my bed. "how do you feel Bella?" Aro asked. I don't have that burning in my throat.

"Aro why isn't my throat burning like they aid it would?" I asked Aro who looked surprised and said " I don't know but lets see if we can find out." he replied. A few minutes later Alec and Jane came in with both animal and human blood I tried both of them and threw them back up.

"This is interesting I've never seen this before. Alec go get some human food." Aro said. When Alec came back I took the apple the was on the tray and bit into it. It still tasted like when I was human.

I finished the apple and wanted to get a drink but they didn't bring any so I asked Demetri to get me a cup of water. I drank that and while I was drinking the water Aro said "This is very interesting I've never seen a vampire still be able to eat human food with out throwing it up and your eyes are a light blue color too I've never seen that either."

Jane brought me a mirror so I could see my self and was shocked at what I saw. I wonder if I can still be around people and not hurt them. Aro was thinking the same thing because he said "Why don't we bring you out to the city to see if you attack one of the humans or if you do get thirsty."

We all nodded and we went into the city. It only took a few minutes to get to the busiest part of the city. I seen a little girl go by and I didn't do anything to her. The smell was horrible I knew I won't be attacking anyone unless they got me mad.

I looked over to Aro and said " I don't like the smell its horrible. When I was human the smell made me faint or sick so it must of passed when I got changed." he nodded his head in thought and then said " I think your right that must explaining why u threw it up when you tired it."

I wonder why I don't like the blood. I hope that this won't affect me to bad. "Aro what are we going to do then?" Demetri asked. I looked over to Aro to see he was thinking about it. "Demetri why don't you bring Bella to a restaurant so she can eat dinner while we go back to Volturi to feed." Aro said.

Demetri nodded and we walked through the city to find a cheap restaurant so I could eat something with out worrying how much it is. We found a small restaurant and I had a small pizza and a soda.

After we got back to Volturi Jane said Aro wanted to see us so we went to his study to see what he wanted. Demetri knocked on the door and we waited a few seconds before we heard "Come in."

When I closed the door Aro said "Bella we just got word the Carlisle and his family are coming her to visit. I know you don't want them to see you so you and Demetri are going to go stay in a small house just outside of the city until they leave then you can come back."

I nodded and went to my room to get some clothes. It only took me a few minutes to get the clothes and I was in the hallway waiting for Demetri. He came out a few seconds later and we were off to the house.

The house was lovely it was 3 stories and it had 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a big living room, a good sized kitchen and some other stuff.

-3 weeks later-

Its been 3 weeks now sense we've been here and we've gotten closer to each other more. It was 11 pm and we were watching Cloverfeild. I was sitting in Demetri's lap when I felt something wet on my neck.

It was Demetri's tongue and he was licking my neck. I couldn't help but moan when he did that. I turned around so we were facing each other and I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back with just as much passion.

I didn't know that he took of my shirt until I felt him kissing his way down my chest. He was just about to take my pants of when all the sudden my cell phone rang. Demetri got off of me and I pulled my shirt back on and got my phone.

It was Jane calling and as soon as I said hello she said that they found out I was alive and they wanted to know where I was. No one would tell them but everyone of them got really mad and they left.

Jane said that it was ok to come home. We decided to go home tomorrow. So rest of the night we were watching random movies.

On the way back to Volturi I could help but think of why they were so angry that I was there?

Did they want to kill me that badly? Did they want me gone? I don't know but I don't want to find out I will stay strong and never give in to them.

After we got back I told Demetri that I was going to go for a walk. I was by a store when I seen Emmett and Jasper and they were staring at me. I was frozen in fear and I had to get out of there before they could get me.

I ran into the woods hoping to lose them but I was wrong. Dead wrong, they caught up to me and Emmett took a hold on me so I couldn't leave. I started to shake in fear.

I knew I was going to die today and no one would notice. The only thing I could do was scream.

here is chapter 3 hope you like.


	4. Chapter 4

As I was screaming I was thinking of where Demetri was. I couldn't move much because of Emmett's hold on me. I was to afraid to even look at their faces. I knew I was going to die but I didn't think it would be this soon.

When I was about to scream again a big cold hand covered over my mouth so I couldn't scream anymore. Then all the sudden I felt the wind going through my hair and hitting my face making me shiver.

I calmed down a little to see that they were taking me to a house on a mountain side. As we got closer I saw everyone else there waiting for me. Oh no now I'm really going to die. This it is I love you Demetri, Jane, Heidi, all of you guys.

When Emmett stopped running Alice came up to us and she brought her hand out. I screamed and covered my face thinking that she was going to hit me. I waited for the impact but when it never came I uncovered my face to see Alice with a horrified look on her face.

Demetri were are you, I need you so much right now. Just as Alice was about to talk Demetri, Jane, and Felix showed up and Demetri looked deadly. "Let her go or I'll kill you with out a second thought." Demetri said.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward all stood in front of me and Emmett. I some how got loose from Emmett and just as I was about to run Jane used her power on them and they fell to the ground in pain. Demetri ran over to me and picked me up.

He kissed my head and started to run back. It was only a few minutes until we were back in to the city but I was still scared. I didn't know that we made it back to the castle until Demetri sat me down and held me while I started to cry.

I looked up to Demetri's face to see him trying to stay calm. I stopped crying to tell Demetri that's its ok and Jane came into the room. "Are you good enough to go see Aro?" Jane asked me as she looked at me with worry in her eyes.

I nodded and got up off the bed and walked to Aro's study with Demetri and Jane. When we got there I knocked on the door and a voice said " Come in Bella." I walked in to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius sitting in chairs next to Aro's desk.

"You wanted to see me Aro?" I asked as a sat down in a chair next to Demetri. "Yes I wanted to talk to you about your change and what has happened today." Aro said. I nodded and Aro continued "We will be moving your change to tonight and I just got word that they are coming here to get you. We wont let anything happen to you so you don't have to worry. If they want to talk you they will have to go through the guard."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. "ok can I go back to my room now and sleep for a little while before everything gets crazy?" I asked as I yawned.

I didn't know that today would have been a tiring day. Oh well I get to sleep for a few hours at least. Aro nodded and I got up and went back to my well Demetri's bedroom and went to bed.

-dream-

"Oh Bella come out were ever you are. You can't hide from us we will find you." Edward called out. I was hiding under a bed with a lot of torn clothes and shoes under there. I watched as a pair of feet stopped right in front of the bed. I hoped the person was going to leave but they didn't.

All the a white hand came under the bed and grabbed my arm. I screamed bloody murder hoping someone would come and save me for the hell I'm going to go through. As I was getting pulled out from under the bed I looked to see who it was that was pulling me and seen it was Rosalie. I knew she hated me and all but I didn't know she wanted me dead this much.

I heard a door close and I looked over to see that everyone else was there and they had murderous looks on there faces. "I told you Bella we would find you." Edward said. I backed away from them only to run in to Alice.

She grabbed my arm and started to twist it. I screamed out in pain and begged them to stop. "You put our family though so much grief and pain your going to pay for it." Esme said.

I couldn't see a way out and I knew the others won't help me.

It was true because of me they were put in so much danger. I stopped screaming and gave up on moving. I deserve to die for what I've done to the Cullen's.

-end dream-

Just as they were about to kill me I woke up from the dream by Jane shaking me and screaming my name. I looked around to see that Demetri, Felix, Heidi, and Alec standing there with looks of pure terror on their faces.

"Bella it's ok it was only a dream you don't have to worry nothing is going to happen to you." Demetri said when he came over to the bed and hugged me trying to get me to calm down.

After a few minutes I stopped shaking and I wasn't crying anymore. "Bella do you want to talk about it?" Heidi asked. I shook my head no and held on to Demetri. When I was finally able to stay clam about it Jane and Heidi brought me out into the city and we went shopping and I got dinner.

I really hope that they gave up and went back to where ever they are living at the moment. I'm so glad that Jane and Heidi know not to bug me about stuff that I don't want to talk about, but the boys on the other hand they just don't know when to shut up. Well at least we're almost done shopping.

I got some new summer dresses for when we have parties. Finally after 3 hours of shopping we were heading back to the castle. As soon as we were inside we smelt familiar scents. "Bella go out to the garden and wait there until we get them to leave." Heidi said.

I nodded and ran to the garden. Once I was out there I walked over to the fountain and sat down staring at my reflection. I can't believe that they want to kill me this badly, but I deserve to die after what I put his family through.

"Bella." a velvety voice asked. I stiffened when I heard his voice. I slowly turned around to come face to face with Edward. " I stood up getting ready to run if I had to. " I don't want to hurt you just talk." Edward said as he took another step towards me.

Demetri where are you. I cant face him on my own, please come. "Why do you want to talk her?" Demetri said as he showed up and stood in front of me.

* * *

sorry i havent written in so long. my laptop broke and i couldnt use a computer for a long time. but heres chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Just to clear up the confusion Bella is a vampire but she still has human traits like eating, sleeping and crying. Now on with chapter 5.

* * *

Why does he want to talk to me? I left him alone when he left me. I didn't go looking for him. "Bella can you listen to me for a few minutes. I only want to talk to you." Edward said. I shook my head and held on to Demetri.

"She doesn't want to talk to you so leave before I rip you to shreds." Demetri growled. I looked up to see that Edward looked like he was in pain. Is Jane doing it? I looked around and I couldn't see her.

I knew I couldn't smell her out because that wouldn't help me sense she's like 500 feet away in the castle. "I'm not leaving until I talk to Bella." Edward said. I poked Demetri and he looked at me.

I pleaded with him to move over a little so I could talk to Edward. He wasn't happy about it but he did as I asked. I kissed his cheek and said in his ear "thank you." I turned to Edward and said "why do you want to talk to me?" he looked taken back by the coldness in my voice.

" I want to tell you the truth, when I left it was because I fell in love with this girl. She was a vampire and I wouldn't have to worry about hurting her. She was perfect for me" that's when I stopped listening I couldn't come to turns with what I heard.

He was having an affair with someone else when we were still together. I cut him off by saying "Then why are you here and not with your wife. If you love her so much you would of just forgotten about me and not cared what happened with me.

Just go you said all you needed to and I don't want to see you anymore." "Bella what I'm trying to say…" Edward began but then Demetri cut him off by saying. "Leave before you cost Bella more pain, if you haven't noticed she's still in pain from when you left and now telling her this is breaking her even more.

I will not hesitate to kill you if you cause her more pain. Felix will also help me if you do not leave right now." Edward looked at me once and left so did his family. When I was sure they were gone I fell to the ground started to cry.

I felt people wrap their arms around me and I looked up to see it was Demetri and Felix. "Its ok Bella you were to good to have him anyway. You don't need a backstabbing cheater. Forget about him you have us now." Felix said.

I nodded and said " I know but it just hurts to know that he really did that. I guess he only ever wanted me as a toy. Something to use then throw away." Demetri didn't say anything I knew he would and will kill Edward for doing that to me.

That's why I love him he knows how to make me feel better or make me forget. I stopped crying and got up realizing what I had to do. I went inside to see everyone one else. I knew the other two were following me so I didn't have to worry about telling them too.

It was only a few minute walk to get to Aro's study when we got there I knocked once and then went in everyone was in there talking they stopped when they seen me. "Bella I'm so sorry that he did that to you. You didn't deserve to be cheated on like that. I'll kill him for you." Jane said as she ran over to me and hugged me.

"I'm fine Jane you don't have to worry, but there is one thing that I came in here for and that was to tell you all something. Now everyone was paying attention to me now. " I want to thank you all so much for helping me out when I needed it and I want to say that I'll never forget any of you but I'm leaving Voltura." when I finished everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

" B-But you can't go." Heidi stuttered. " I have to go I really need sometime on my own for a while." I said and with that I left. It only took me a few minutes to pack my bag. It was only 3 in the afternoon when I got to the airport.

I was to busy thinking to notice that I was being followed. I'm going back home to say goodbye to everyone then I'm going to live in Canada until I can find someone to kill me. I can keep hurting the people I love no matter what they should be happy and not worry about me anymore. I'm always putting them in danger by me being there with them.

I can't deal with that anymore, I will not put them in harms way any more. The flight was only 6 hours to get to Washington. I bought a rental car and drove from Seattle to Forks. I parked by Charlie's house to see he was home I went up to the window and saw him on the couch crying.

I quietly said goodbye and left. I went to the border and sat on the ground for a few minutes thinking of all the fun times I had with Jake. I hope he's happy. Just when I got up and was going to walk away I smelt the wolves and turned around to see all of them there.

"Don't worry I was just leaving I only came to say goodbye." I told them when they started to growl. Sam and Jake left to phase back then came back in Jake said "how did you get changed Bella and what do you mean good bye?"

" I was change by the Volturi and I'm saying goodbye because I'm going to Canada and find some Vampires to kill me." I said with no emotion in my voice. All of the wolves froze when I said this and Sam and Jakes eyes widened and their mouths were hanging open.

"Why are you all so shocked? Isn't that what you want all vampires to die?" I said after a few minutes. Sam was the first to recover and said " No its not we care about you your like our little sister even if you are one of them. We will not let you do that to your self."

"Bella you can't do that you still have us and it doesn't even matter if you a bloodsucker. We still care about you." Jake said then he walked up to me and hugged me. That's when I broke down and I cried for everything.

I felt Jake stiffen and I looked up to see that he was looking at me. "Y-Y-You can still cry?" I nodded and said " and I can still eat human food and I can still sleep if I wanted to." "Are you still clumsy to?" a new voice said I looked well more like jumped to see over Jake shoulder to see that I was Embry to asked.

"No I'm not and I'm happy about that." I said while laughing with everyone else. "You know Bella you don't smell all that different now, you still smell like flowers." Jake said. For once in almost a year I was able to laugh freely and happily.

* * *

hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

" Bella why do you want to die?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to keep hurting all of the people I love, no matter who it is I'm always hurting someone. I cant live with that anymore." I told them as I was looking around at them all.

"I won't let you go and have someone kill you." Jake said

" None of us will let you go and kill yourself." Leah said which surprised us all. I always thought that she hated me but here she is saying that she will not let me leave.

I didn't know that they all cared about me this much. But I can't risk them getting hurt, I won't forgive myself.

" I won't forgive myself if something happened to any of you. I love you guys all so much." I told them as I started to cry again.

Jake came over and hugged me as I started to cry again. I don't know how long we stood there but I eventually stopped crying.

"Please stay, nothing will be the same with out you here. And think of Charlie he will be so happy to know that your alive.

A few days after you left he found out about vampires and werewolves. We told him because we couldn't stand to see him like that.

Just think of everything please, we cant stand to lose you again." Sam told me as he came over to stand next to me and Jake.

" Don't forget me, I helped you through everything, and I love you so much." Demetri said coming out of the woods. The pack froze up for a minute then relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked letting go of Jake to walk over to Demetri.

" I followed you here because I didn't want anything to happen to you." Demetri said pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead.

I know what I'm going to do now, I can't leave them they all care for me. I don't want to hurt anyone else.

If I got myself killed it would hurt them all so much.

" Bella please don't do this, we all want you to stay here and be happy with us.

You don't know how much it would hurt us to see you go and get killed." Jake said.

" I know that's why I'm going to stay her and live with my father again.

I miss him so much and I don't want to hurt him anymore then I already have." I told them all.

I think I'm going to go home and see Charlie. I miss him so much and I don't want to see him cry anymore.

I heard the boys start yelling and talking but I didn't pay attention to it I could only think about my dad.

" I'm going to go home and talk to my dad. Demetri can you come with me please.

Just in case there's some questions that he has that I cant answer." I asked Demetri as I turned around to look at him.

" Of course I'll go with you. Do you really think I would let you do something like that on your own." Demetri said.

I smiled at him and then turned to everyone else.

" We'll be back later, maybe tomorrow. I really want to spend time with my dad to make up everything for him." I told them as Demetri and I got back into the car.

"Don't worry Bells we understand, just come by when everything's settled." Sam told us as they started to leave.

I nodded and got into the car. In a few minutes I'll be home with my dad.

hey i'm back.. i know this is short but i promise that the next one will be longer and alot better.. and ill be updating more now that everything has calmed down in my life.


End file.
